


Candylicious

by MissRemaSan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Pansexual Character, Sugar Daddy, Utopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRemaSan/pseuds/MissRemaSan
Summary: In the middle of a war where sexuality defines status (and who owns guns), Aspen "Candylicious" Ho turns a new leaf under witness protection as a sugar baby. However, it seems as if some of her clients share personal connections and history.With a sweet turn of events and new law, Aspen discovers secrets and a new life she never knew.(ON WATTPAD, BASED ON IDEAS FROM FRIENDS)





	Candylicious

Never walk alone at night. 

It was a rule that was often spoken, mostly by Kalysta's mother. As she walked across the dimly lit sidewalks, watching the cars buzz by with a swift yet distant swoosh, her mother's lectures bounced around in her mind. The car ride to her first day of college was just that, a long list of "Oh, did you forget that?" and "Don't do this, make sure to put on lotion!"

Like she was five. 

She didn't intend to directly disobey her mother. Even miles away, Kalysta always felt her lingering presence and disapproval, but what else could she do? On her way to class, she had stupidly forgotten to double-check the lock on her apartment's rusty, old door, which would often pop back if she didn't jam the key in hard enough. That apartment was extremely stubborn, but she did get it for pretty cheap. The realtor also promised her it wasn't haunted, before laughing awkwardly and slinking into the shadows. 

She returned that evening after exams and late-night library sessions to find that she was robbed. The thieves must've also had a massive appetite, as her fridge was basically barren. 

So there Kalysta was, barely keeping her eyes open as she stumbled around, looking like a drunkard. Three exams would do that to a person. 

Maybe she resembled giddy sorority girls at her school, the popular ones who often bragged about how many tequila shots they could take in a minute. Zoey was mesmerized by them, starting an inside joke about a "Documentary about the Sorority Girls species." 

Sometimes, to Kalysta, she seemed jealous. Zoey would always pull off a snarky comment about them and the frat boys, but deep down, they both knew it would be nice to relax like that. 

Zoey once was able to snag a bottle of champagne from her parents, claiming to Kalysta's protests, "They won't notice, they buy it in bulk and let it rot away in the cabinet. It's going to better use with us, plus you really need to chill." 

Kalysta found the taste of the sizzling, bubbly liquid to be pungent and really bitter. They ended up pouring the rest of the bottle down the sink, but Zoey still complained about her pounding head the next morning. 

Aaah, Zoey, the name reintroduced her to sweet memories. She knew the girl when they were five, and Zoey was a new neighbor who crashed her bike into Kalysta's mother's sacred cherry tree. The twitch in her mother's eye, while she resisted going ballistic, was scary enough to look back at. 

But Zoey wasn't. 

Kalysta turned to the next crosswalk. Night in the city was relaxing, chaos stung the air only a little bit. Sure, some cars whizzed by with such ferocity, family arguments became distant, but tense, murmuring in the distance, and sharp footsteps could always be heard. 

Sometimes, she had an uneasy feeling creeping up her spine -- like someone was following her. Kalysta ignored it, though, it was a massive city. There were people almost everywhere she went. 

Except at that moment, the intersection was completely empty. Not a single soul in sight, except she could still hear the distant clacking of shoes behind her. Eh, it was probably her mind playing tricks, or maybe the sound was engrained in her ears. 

It was confusing which was more eerie -- being alone or surrounded by strangers at night. She tried her best to avoid these circumstances, but there wasn't much she could do with an empty fridge and stomach. Dumb superstition was no reason to not live out your life, her sister, Kathryn, lectured. 

Before she could even think, her feet were scurrying across the road. The creeping feeling intensified as she dug out her phone from her back pocket and dialed Zoey's phone number. 

"Hey, Kay," a tired voice grumbled, "W-Wassup." 

"Zoey!" Kalysta's voice sounded especially loud in the empty roads, "Hi, girl, I'm so tired."

"Why're you calling then?" 

"Uhm, you see, I uh...I guess I just need someone to talk to," her tongue spun into a knot. The irking feeling of suspicion continued to creep onto her. Only a few blocks from the store. "I just...I feel drained, but I also feel like I need human interaction."

"It's 1 AM," Zoey snarled, "Go to sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm kinda' scared," Kalysta lowered her voice. As she continued further, she scanned the streets, looking for any person. Nothing. "I'm out walking 'cause I got robbed, and there's no one here. I feel like I'm being followed."

"By a car? Make a bunch of turns, they can't compete. I read that in an article, now relax," Zoey demanded, her speech slurred. 

Kalysta felt a sudden burst of irritation in her chest. She bit it back, "No, no cars. No people, either, it's super freaky."

"I'm tired too, Kal, but for real, you're being crazy. Just get whatever you need and hurry home, then, okay?" 

She sucked in a breath, "Okay. Love you, Zo."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this sucks but it's just writer's prep and to see if I can commit to a story <3 original on wattpad by MelliJellilelli (aka me)


End file.
